


蔓蔓

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	蔓蔓

“诶，小女孩被我抓到了哦。”

硬生生被这个熟悉的低沉嗓音吓得猛地一抖，李知勋一时也不知道究竟是回头矢口否认还是该不管不顾地拔腿就跑。

早知道就不该穿这双鞋，这么厚的底，跑起来根本毫无优势，指不定还会一个脚崴摔跤，到时候就不仅是苦了自己，还要加上更加容易被抓住，挣扎也会被顾及他脚痛这种借口搪塞过去。

只可惜他脑子一片混乱之时还顺带做了个错误的决定，明明应该要继续走的，起码不要这么明显的站着，定在路中间，轻而易举就被追上，直到一只手搭上一边的肩膀，对方的身子也亲昵地靠到他身上，“干嘛呢。”

明摆着只是温和的语气，就像他们只是不小心走散又重新找回来的同伴，李知勋却浑身僵硬，甚至觉得从对方手底触碰到的地方开始生出鸡皮疙瘩，头皮也有点发麻，好半天都找不回自己的声音。

“在发抖吗？还是在想怎么否认呢？”对方终究还是直接探过头来与他直面，李知勋一抬眼就与那双露在黑色口罩外的、像是狐狸一般的眼睛对上，一闪而过的锐利眼神震得他几乎下意识就要逃开，肩膀处却传来一阵痛意，“我也不知道有没有认错，不如让大家帮我看看吧？”

李知勋的视线跟着对方的动作下移，果不其然在他手里那台手机的屏幕里看清了照片上的人——身穿一件漂亮精致的黑色荷叶边小洋装，乖巧的典型黑长直，头上还搭了一个配套的黑色白边蝴蝶结。皮肤很白，脸颊上那两团小巧可爱的淡粉更是衬得人甜甜的。

真是个可爱的小女孩子。

只可惜，不是，那是他，是他李知勋。

但是对方起码也不要是全圆佑。

才不要。

直到最后一个队友也是最年长的哥哥叮嘱了几句之后关上大门离开宿舍，原本歇在客厅自己床上的人才慢慢坐起身，从床底扒出来一个还没拆封的快递，抱着袋子猫着腰溜进不属于他原本的那个房间。

“知勋知勋。”他立刻锁上门，手一抬把灯打开，几乎迫切地三步并作两步跪到李知勋床前，“你醒了吗？”

一下子被强光刺得下意识紧皱眉头，想要钻进被子里逃避也被一把掀开被子而变得无处可逃。“你到底要干嘛啊。”

李知勋的眼睛仅仅睁开一条缝隙看了眼面前的人又无可奈何地重新闭上，因为不悦而用力紧闭的眼睛上连眼睫毛都在微微颤抖。

“你之前不是答应我了的吗？”全圆佑又挪过了点，原本抱着快递袋的手臂都要支到床上，“你反悔了吗？”他听着明显失落了许多的声音和手中来自抱紧快递袋的不寻常响声让李知勋再次睁开眼睛，有些漠然的眼神让全圆佑也来了脾气，说话也自以为狠了许多。“照片我都存起来了！而且是正脸！很明显看得出是你李知勋！我真的会传到群组哦！”

啊对，他现在有把柄抓在别人手上了，而就像什么恶俗色情小说那样，对方的交换条件便是让他听话，虽然算不上任何事都要言听计从，但起码要答应与他做爱，而且还要满足他在性事上的任何要求。

包括穿上他给他买的小裙子。

“变态。”李知勋当场已经是是脱口而出给出了这个评价，后面又忍不住嘴毒补了几句，“是欲求不满找不到嘴巴紧的人所以都要找上队友了？你到底喜欢女人还是男人啊，掀起裙子看到我下面还能硬起来吗？”明摆着就是冷嘲热讽的话语，不知为何听进全圆佑耳里却莫名多了几分自嘲的意味，连带着让他也多了些许难受。不是为了他自己，而是为了李知勋。

但他同样也不甘愿在嘴上服输，一下子就抓到李知勋话里的点回击。“可以啊等我干过你的嘴之后就知道你是不是嘴巴紧的那类人了，还能知道我能不能硬呢，你觉得怎么样？”

李知勋势没想到全圆佑居然还这样接着他的话说下去，一时被呛得不知道怎么接，只留下满脸的懊恼和一双冒着粉的耳尖。

其实是可爱的。

于是他被全圆佑推进浴室，怀里还塞了刚拆开快递包装的红色带蕾丝花边洋裙，好死不死居然还在整理好一切真的穿上才发现尺寸过小拉不上拉链，后背到后颈全都空荡荡，只好尴尬地顿了许久，最后在听见门口几声突兀的、像是不耐烦的敲门声之后才弯腰认命地将配套的长筒白袜穿上，干脆抛弃了拖鞋这一奇怪搭配只穿着袜子走出了浴室。

“但是没化妆很丑。”他头上的黑色假发还是上次那个，已经尽力被他用手梳理得整齐了些，但没一会儿就被全圆佑扒下来露出原来的短发。“假发也不要的话，看起来不会更奇怪吗？”

全圆佑倒是选择性忽略有关看着奇不奇怪这个问题，眼睛已经在李知勋大面积裸露的白皙皮肤上定住移不开眼，手也不自觉摸到对方的背上慢慢摩挲，惹得李知勋也开始极其不自然地微小扭动以躲避，却换来全圆佑变本加厉地在他后颈留下一个亲吻。

虽然既轻又柔，也算是早有准备，但在真的发生在他身上，那个来自嘴唇的柔软触感真的碰触到他时，他还是险些吓得整个人僵住，也不自觉变得胆怯起来，“怎、怎么了吗？”

“我觉得很漂亮，红色衬得你更白了。”不知道是早就料到李知勋会这么问还是全圆佑心里真的很大感触，几乎是在听到那个有些结巴的询问之后就立刻有了回答。“但是买小了……应该要再买大一点才是。”

李知勋能清晰感受到那只不属于他的手沿着刚才亲吻的位置开始往下滑，从后颈一直到没被衣物挡住的任何一处，凡是指尖划过的位置，他都觉得像是被点燃一般发热。

所以当全圆佑冷不丁从背后抱上他的时候，李知勋更是差点尖叫出声。“全圆佑——”

他居然连脸都顺势埋到他的肩上，隔着一层算是轻薄的布料向他呼气，明明只是普通的呼吸，在李知勋看来却像是放大了十倍般清晰，然后又突然听见他重重吸气，紧接着把脸埋得更深，“而且也很香。”

他声音闷闷的，听不出什么情绪，李知勋也搞不懂他在想什么。“刚才……洗过澡了……”

“哦难怪。”李知勋觉得全圆佑就是存心要捉弄他，说话期间又把一边脸颊凑到他脖子上亲昵地蹭了几蹭，紧接着又同样留下一个吻。“所以进去这么久已经顺带帮自己扩张了吗？那一会儿就是‘咻’一下就轻易进去了吗？然后找到你的敏感点，让你爽得最后叫都叫不出来，这样会喜欢吗？”

他不仅嘴上说着直白的话语，仅留一只手臂钳住李知勋，另一只手又开始不安分地动作。先是飞快钻进他的裙底捏他的屁股，轻笑着说他的屁股真是比想象的更多肉，手感很好，慢慢地又偷偷摸到前面，隔着内裤摸他的性器。

连下意识的后退都正中下怀，让李知勋和他贴得更近。

只不过是刚开始呢，李知勋的脸颊就已经开始泛粉了，真可爱。全圆佑侧头凑过去吻住李知勋的嘴唇，触感果然与他想的一样柔软。

这是他们之间的第一个吻。

然而第二个吻也来的很快，就接在第一个吻之后，在李知勋还因为刚才那个突如其来的吻而发愣的时候，全圆佑第二次凑上前去，唇瓣再次碰到一起，甚至还无师自通地伸出舌头勾着李知勋的，亲得发出滋滋水声。

好不容易等李知勋回过神来，他们已经在交换又一个亲吻了，他的内裤也被扒下来卡在腿间，全圆佑那只手最后还是毫无阻隔地摸上他的性器，上下套弄，帮他手淫。

李知勋的脑子里像是被投放了一记炸弹般冲击，他终于意识到自己即将要和全圆佑做爱这个事实，没有半点开玩笑的成分，“全……全圆佑？”

“嗯。”全圆佑一边回答一边掀起李知勋的后裙摆，将自己已经勃起的性器插进他的大腿腿间摩擦。“你还没说呢，刚才究竟自己做扩张了没有？”

他的语气是好声好气还带点温柔，身下抽插的动作却是照样，胯间和臀部碰撞拍打的响声就像是真的已经插入了一样。

但是没进去和进去了又有什么差别呢，全圆佑那根又热又硬的性器就这样在他的腿间抽插，甚至越来越往上走，直到摩擦到他的会阴，听见他没有防备而猛地发出一声呻吟，全圆佑更是卯足了劲磨他，握着他的柱身继续套弄，托住他的囊袋玩弄。

“等、等一下我要……”李知勋原本无力垂在身侧的双手捏成了拳头乱挥，险些要打到全圆佑身上，幸好被他一个手快接下，反手钳住他的双腕夹在两个人中间让他无法动弹，“我要射、要射了……不行、不行……”

但是可想而知，全圆佑怎么会这么轻易听从李知勋的话呢，而且不仅不会听话，反而还要更加过分地逗弄他。李知勋穿着白袜的双腿都开始颤抖，脚趾反复蜷缩又放开，想抓紧地面又无法，最后还是遂了全圆佑的愿，不仅射到了他的手上，有些还射到了裙摆的内侧。

房间安静得甚至还能听见李知勋咽口水的声音，这下又激起全圆佑的兴致，在他腿间接着抽插，越发不受控制，直到全圆佑自己也开始低沉地喘粗气，把黏腻的精液射到他的腿间，沿着腿一直流到还没脱掉的内裤上。

全圆佑手都没擦就半推半抱地将李知勋放倒在了床上，顺势脱掉那条沾着两个人体液的内裤，跪到他双腿大张的腿间，支起他的腿，再次掀起他的裙摆，特意把被精液弄脏的位置展示给李知勋看，“裙子上都是知勋的精液了，好色。”

李知勋不予评价，看了一眼就移开了眼，全圆佑也没再逗弄他，扁扁嘴将裙摆翻回原来的样子，但照样推高他的裙摆，露出掩在裙摆下已经软了的肉红色性器，还没擦干净的前端还残留着些许精液，看着实在是可怜兮兮。

被别人近距离注视自己的性器让李知勋感到羞耻，与此同此脑子里又划过他之前对全圆佑呛声的话。

——掀起裙子看到我下面还能硬起来吗？

他后知后觉反应过来，刚才全圆佑会不会只是因为摩擦而产生的快感所以才硬了射了，那现在呢？他悄悄使力，扬起头悄悄地偷看。

然后就被全圆佑用余光抓到了。

“干嘛，看什么，”全圆佑突然觉得有点好笑，“看我这么久没动静以为我睡着了吗？我精神得很，只是在想要怎么搞你。”

被这么一说李知勋更是下意识像是求证似的瞄到全圆佑的下半身，正如他所说，真的十分的精神，已经再次勃起，硬硬地抵在床单上了。

李知勋也不知道自己是不是松了一口气，但从心底漫上来的那股隐隐约约的喜悦不是骗人的。“你说对了，我刚才在浴室真的有帮自己扩张。”对上全圆佑有些意外的眼神李知勋感觉这也不是什么不能说的，反而终于找回原来强硬的状态，可以和全圆佑继续呛。“扶着墙，润滑倒了一手，然后撅起屁股一根一根手指放进去……啊！”李知勋好不容易找回来的气势又被全圆佑突然动手勾着他的双腿往下拉而消磨殆尽，只得眼睁睁看着对方接着继续托起他的双腿，先是环到了腰间，想想还是不够，干脆挂到了他的肩上，露出刚才还被夸过的小屁股，掰开臀瓣，手指像是灵活的蛇，不由分说钻进了李知勋的后穴，果然轻易就伸进一根手指，湿软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，让他接二连三像是着了魔一样不断把其余的手指伸进去，几根手指搅得后穴水声作响，连带着把李知勋也撩拨起来，发出嗯嗯啊啊地叫声。

怎么会在插进去的时候又射了一次。李知勋懊恼地用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，妄图逃避全圆佑充满玩味的表情和自己射到裙子上的精液，白色的浊液溅到红色的裙子上，这么显眼，也这么刺眼。

他承认他之前想错了，进去和没进去是完全不一样的，真正顶到身体里敏感点的感觉是不能比的，就像是从身体里最不可说的隐秘地方蔓延起一片快感，传遍全身的快活让他根本招架不住，下意识要收紧缩起双腿也因为被钳住无法实现。

虽然眼睛捂住了，但嘴巴没被捂住，依旧不能妨碍李知勋随着快感的层层迭起而呻吟，叫得勾得人心痒，听着好像还混进了一丝哭腔。

全圆佑可谓是心情大好，看着李知勋哪哪都好，即便在做完一次才后知后觉发现没有戴套被李知勋骂了两句还是心情不错，甚至趁着李知勋扭头不愿意看他的时候偷偷摸来手机，把眼前这个淫靡的画面拍了下来。

这不就是给了全圆佑变本加厉的资本了吗。

“我已经想了很久了。”

“什么？”

此时李知勋身上又是全圆佑特意买来的黑色小裙子，尺码是对的，但这次比之前几次还要过火，不仅是说从头巾到脚上的小皮鞋全套齐全，做爱的场所居然还是李知勋的工作室。

“就是在这里，”全圆佑双手托着李知勋的屁股，将他抵在沙发边上挺身抽插，李知勋双手乖巧地环着他的脖子，有所顾忌只能小声叫。“你工作室的灯光太暧昧了，很适合做爱，”他凑到李知勋的耳边，朝着他的耳朵哈气又细细啃咬，“就很有情趣。”

“我刚开始才没有这个意思！”他才不是这样的人！

李知勋连忙开口为自己辩解，只不过说了一句就又被吻住嘴巴堵去接下来的话语，“唔。”

这算什么威胁，换句话说，这还是威胁吗？

他的意思是，世界上有任何一种威胁会像他们现在这样吗？沉浸在甜蜜的性爱之中，一次又一次。而且任何人都无法反驳，他们的性事确实是甜蜜的，不是势不两立、勉为其难的，是一种从里到外的满足。

但是注意力又轻而易举被快感引走，李知勋好不容易分出神来掐住全圆佑的肩膀，强迫他先从刚结束一次的余韵中回过神来，虽然高潮过后问这种问题实在是不合时宜，但他还是想问，现在就想问——

“全圆佑，你其实有没有……”

只可惜下一秒他的迫切询问就被来自门口两声敲门声打断，“WOOZI啊，你在里面吗？”

是认识的工作人员。

李知勋这才猛地反映过来自己在什么地方，自己在做什么，搂着全圆佑的手臂一个收紧，下意识就把脸埋进了全圆佑的怀里。

就像是寻求安慰的小动物一样。

全圆佑被他这么一躲心都要软了，抚着他的后背，慢慢地、一次次地帮他顺背，小声温柔安慰他，“没事的，还有我呢。”他仰起头，朝着工作室的大门方向喊，“哥！我们在录音呢，还要好一会儿才能好呢！你一会儿再来吧！”

李知勋抿起嘴巴，紧张地等待着对方的回答，还能清晰地听见自己因为紧张而放大的心跳声。

“哦还有圆佑啊，诶我也没什么事，就是准备下班看见开了灯过来看看而已，那我先走啦，你们录音加油啊。”

“好的！”

眼看着那个人影彻底消失在毛玻璃之外，门外也彻底没了动静，全圆佑这才往后一退让李知勋把脸露出来，“好啦好啦，他走了，不怕了。”

不止用说的，全圆佑甚至还温柔地亲在他的额头上，是真心地在安慰他，没有半点取笑。

那刚才的问题究竟要不要问呢？但是不问谁又能知道全圆佑究竟是什么意思呢？“我……”

“哎其实我也有点想说的，”只是李知勋这次的询问更是只是说了一个字就被打断，这回轮到全圆佑有点不好意思地挠挠头，“因为刚才……所以，呃……或者，你有没有……”

李知勋好久没见过这样结巴的全圆佑，是说除了在镜头前，在私底下已经很久没有过了。至于问题，难道也会是他想问的那个问题吗？

“是喜欢我吗？”

是暧昧的灯光下两双亮晶晶的眼睛的对视。

“嗯。”

那好吧，他又说错了一个，这分明就是威胁，但并不是恶劣的，原来也像他们之间的性爱一样——

充满了甜蜜才是。


End file.
